Auf neuen Wegen 16 Edition
by Reesa Walden
Summary: Wie versprchen die Deluxausgabe der Story. Einige Szenen sind hinzugefügt u.a. Lemons und einige Stellen wurden verändert und verbassert. Ich poste ein Kap. pro Woche und hoffe sehr auf Komentare.
1. Ein gas im Anflug

Ein Gast im Anflug

**Ein Gast im Anflug **

Er Blickte aus dem Fenstern hinaus und sein Blich schweifte über die friedliche Skyline der Stadt.

„Es ist schon zu lange her", dachte Vegeta, „so lange, dass ich mich kaum noch erinnere."

Schon seit Tagen dachte er über sein früheres Leben nach. Es schein schon Ewigkeiten her zu sein, schien wie ein Traum.

Er kam auf die Erde, um sie zu vernichten, aber es kam alles anders. Ganz anders. Er hat hier etwas gefunden, an was er eigentlich nicht glaubte: Freundschaft und Liebe. In seinem früheren Leben gab es keine Freundschaft und schon gar nicht Liebe. Es gab Menschen die stärker waren als einer selbst und es gab Menschen die schwächer waren, die ersten waren die, die die Befehle gaben die zweiten zu vernichten.

Alles war ganz einfach! Man musste nur seine Befehle ausführen. Doch in seinem Leben wurde alles um Einiges schwieriger.

Er wurde als Prinz geboren, als Prinz einer mächtigen Rasse. Er war dazu auserkoren die Befehle zu geben nicht um sie zu befolgen! Doch seine Rasse wurde auf einen Schlag durch einen Tyrannen vernichtet. Bis auf wenige ausgelöscht! Von da an musste er die Befehle diesen Tyrannen befolgen. Doch das ist jetzt vorbei. Friezer ist tot, genau wie seine Familie und seine Gefolgschaft!

Vegeta blickte in den Innenhof hinab, wo seine Frau die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Fest heute Abend traf. Das alljährliche Fest, an dem sich alle wieder trafen, alle seine Freunde. In der Öffentlichkeit wurde er dass niemals zugeben, aber sie alle waren seine Freunde, für die er sein Leben geben wurde.

Plötzlich spürte Vegeta eine starke Aura, die ihm merkwürdig bekannt vorkam, aber wem sie gehörte, konnte er im ersten Augenblick nicht sagen, sie war eindeutig positiv. Und stark. Verdammt stark.

„Wer zum Teufel.… ", murmelte er verärgert und schloss die Augen, um sich besser zu konzentrieren. Es traf ihn fast wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube:

„Kakarot!?".

Ja, es war eindeutig seine Aura, doch sie hat sich verändert. Und wie! Sie ist ein wenig dunkler geworden und viel, viel stärker. Was war mit ihm passiert? Die letzten 5 Jahre haben sie sich kaum gesehen, Kakarot verbrachte all seine Zeit mit dem Training, das wusste Vegeta, aber wo und mit wem er trainierte wusste niemand. Nach dem Kampf mit Uub, den er gewonnen hatte, verschwand Kakarot. Nur selten kam er, um seine Familie zu besuchen. Er blieb ein paar tage, spielte mit seinen Söhnen und seiner Enlkelin und dann verschwand er wieder ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Es kümmerte Vegeta wenig wo sich Kakarot rum trieb, denn er selbst hatte genug zu tun, auch er selbst trainierte die meiste Zeit. Erst mit Trunks, dann mit Piccolo und dann, nach dem Kampf mit Uub, den er auch gewonnen hatte, wenngleich um einiges schwerer als Kakarot, trainierte er alleine. Insgeheim dachte er, dass Kakarot wohl der einzig wahre Gegner für ihn war und blieb und er wartete. Und jetzt kam Kakarot zurück. Der Prinz freute sich, doch sein Gesicht blieb finster.

Nach einer Weile spürte Vegeta weitere Energien, die er ohne Muhe zuordnen konnte: Piccolo, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Pan, Videl, Kurilin, wahrscheinlich auch C – 18, aber ihre Aura konnte niemand spüren.

„Es wird ein lustiges Familientreffen werden", murmelte er, und lächelte kaum merkbar, er freute sich auf die Begegnung mit Kakarot.

Son Goku flog langsamer, als er die bekanten Energien hinter sich erkannte. Er waren seine beide Söhne Gohan und Goten, seine beste Freunde Kurilin und Piccolo. Und… er lächelte, als er die Aura seiner Enkelin Pan erkannte, sie war stärker geworden, vielleicht sogar stärker als er selbst in ihrem alter war. Er erkannte auch die Aura von Videl, der Frau von seinem ältesten Sohn Gohan, C – 18 wird wahrscheinlich auch dabei sein.

Er blieb in der Luft schweben und überlegte sich, was er tun sollte, eigentlich sollte sein Auftritt bei der Party eine Überraschung werden, aber jetzt hatten sie ihn wahrscheinlich schon lägst bemerkt. „Ich hätte nicht fliegen sollen, aber was soll's ich warte…. „ Eigentlich wollte er den Flug genießen, denn würden seine Pläne aufgehen, dann würde er so etwas vielleicht nicht sehr bald tun können. Er flog langsam los und versuchte seine Geschwindigkeit so niedrig wie möglich zu halten, damit die anderen ihn einholen konnten.

( zu selben zeit einige Kilometer entfernt)

„… na bitte er fliegt wieder los…. nur viel langsamer…. ", Pan flog neben ihrem Vater und überlegte sich wem wohl die Aura gehören würde. Diese Aura kam ihr ein wenig bekannt vor, sie sagte aber nichts, weil sie sich gar nicht sicher war.

Hinter ihnen flog Piccolo, er hat während des gesamten Flugs kein einziges Wort gesagt, was für Piccolo eigentlich nicht ungewöhnlich wäre. Wenn er schlechte Laune hatte, war immer nicht ansprechbar, aber heute war es scheinbar anders, er lächelte heimtückisch und sah aus als wäre er das glücklichste aller Wesen in diesem Universum.

Son Gohan schloss die Augen und Konzentrierte sich auf die fremde Aura…. der Effekt war der selber wie schon bei Vegeta.

„Papa!?"

„Was ist los?" fragte Videl, die wegen dem überraschenden Ausruf leicht ins Trudeln kam. „Erkennst du etwa Etwas?"

„Das ist mein Vater!!" stammelte Son Gohan fassungslos.

„Son Goku??" Kurulins Stimme klang aufgeregt.

„Piccolo,…" Son Gohan richtete seine Gedanken an seinen Lehrer und Freund und sah, in seinen Gedanken das äußerst zufriedene Gesicht des Namikeaners….

„DU WUSTES ES!! DU hast ES gewusst!" Gohan konnte sich kaum beherrschen um nicht wirklich zu schreien

„Aber natürlich wusste ich es! Seit wir los geflogen sind spürte ich seine Aura, sie hat sich ein wenig verändert aber sie ist noch immer unverkennbar! Und jetzt gibt er uns die Chance ihn einzuholen…. „ hörte er die Stimme des Namikeaners in seinen Kopf.

„Ich fass es nicht!" murmelte Son Gohan leise.

„Doch es ist er!" sagte Piccolo, dieses Mal laut, beschleunigte und flog mit großer Geschwindigkeit davon, Son Gohan folgte ihm augenblicklich, in den Augen der anderen verwandelte er sich zu einem verschwommenen Streifen, der nach wenigen Augenblicken nicht mehr auszumachen war.

„Ich hasse, wenn er das tut!", meinte Videl und versuchte schneller zu Fliegen, doch in gleichen Augenblick wurde sie von Goten überholt, der ebenfalls erkannte, wen er da vor sich hatte.

Die anderen starten ihnen erstaunt nach und folgten ihnen, ohne so recht zu wissen wer da eigentlich vor ihnen aufgetaucht war.

Schon seit Jahren organisierte Bulma dieses jährliche Treffen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit alte Freunde zu sehen und über die alten Zeiten zu plaudern. Jedes Jahr war dieses Treffen ein Ereignis, doch jedes Mal fehlte einer – Son Goku! Er hatte die Frechheit sich jedes Mal von dieser Veranstaltung zu drücken und Bulma war jedes Mal verdammt wütend auf ihn, aber er fehlte ihr trotzdem!

Oft überlegte Bulma, dass ohne Son Goku sie alle sich niemals kennen gelernt hätten, _er_ war es der sie alle zusammengeführt hatte, ihm war es sogar gelungen einen Oberteufel und einen übellaunigen Saiya Jin auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Doch dieses Mal wird es anders, dachte Bulam, sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie hatte so ein Gefühl.

Sie betrat den Innenhof, wo die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Party getroffen wurden, dort sah sie Vegeta, der gerade aus dem Pool stieg. Mit Bewunderung betrachtete sie seinen schönen durchtrainierten Körper und unwillkürlich erinnerte sie sich an die letzte Nacht. Nein, sie konnte es sich nicht erlauben, nicht jetzt! Sie schritt entschlossen auf ihren Mann zu. Nur keine Schwäche zeigen!

„Da bist du also! Ich dachte schon ich sehe dich nie wieder! Wo zum Teufen hast du gesteckt? Und weist du eigentlich, wie viel Arbeit ich heute gemacht habe?? Du hättest so nett sein können mir zu helfen!! Du bist ein nichtsnutziger Faulpelz!!" Bulma war nicht wirklich wütend, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders, bei Vegeta verlor sie schnell die Beherrschung.

Vegeta sah sie verwundert an

„Hattest du nicht gesagt, ich solle dir aus dem Weg gehen und mich nicht in die Angelegenheiten einmischen, die mich nichts angehen??", er blieb stehen und betrachtete mit sorglosem Blick seine Frau.

Sie lächelte:

„Schon gut", sie kam auf ihren Mann zu, strich liebevoll mit der Hand über seine Wange, küsste zärtlich seine Lippen sie wartete, bis er sich aus der Erstarrung löste und auf den Kuss antwortete, dann wich sie seiner Umarmung aus und ging in den Haus.

„Ich möchte, dass du anständige Klamotten anziehest", hörte er ihre Stimme, bevor sie im Haus verschwand.

Jetzt war es Vegeta, der lächelte, zwar nur innerlich, aber zufrieden und liebevoll. Bulma war seine Frau und er liebte sie. Die Liebe zu Bulma war eins der Dinge die er einst für unmöglich hielt, genauso wie seine Freundschaft mit Kakarot. Beides würde allerdings, nach wie vor niemals öffentlich zugeben.

Was Bulma angeht, war in ihr etwas was ihn faszinierte. Sie hatte ihn niemals gehasst, sie hat ihn niemals wie ein Monster behandelt, obwohl, wenn er es zugeben musste, er es verdient hätte. Ja, auf Namek hat sie sich vor ihm gefürchtet, aber sie hätte die gleiche Angst vor einem Vulkanausbruch oder einer Sinnflut gehabt. Sie gab ihm das, was er nie in seinem Leben zu finden wagte: Liebe, Geborgenheit und bedingungslose Treue!

Ja! Er war ein Saiya Jin und Saiya Jins haben keine Familien! Sie haben keine Ehefrauen und sie haben keine Gefühle, sie sind geboren um zu kämpfen. Aber es gibt Momente im Leben, die alles verändern! Sein Unfall in GP war einer dieser Momente.

Ja, er liebte diese Frau, er liebte seine Kinder und für seine Familie und seine Freunde wurde er jederzeit töten und sterben. Er hat es einmal getan und er wurde es wieder tun, wenn es nötig wäre. Es passt zwar nicht zu einem echten Saiya Jin, aber das ist ihm völlig egal, den jeder, der etwas dagegen hat, wird nicht lange genug Leben um seine Meinung zu äußern.


	2. Ein Lichtblitz

**Zweites kapitel wurde benfalls so gut wie nicht überarbeitet. hoffe ihr ließt es trotzdem. **

**Ein Lichtblitz **

Son Goku flog immer noch viel langsamer, als er es eigentlich konnte. Immer nähre kamen die bekannten Auren seiner Söhne und Freunde, neugierig betrachtete er sie aus der Entfernung.

Piccolos Aura hat sich verändert, vermutlich hatte der Namekianer wie besessner trainiert. Seit seiner Vereinigung mit Gott war er um einiges stärker geworden, auch ohne Training konnte er auf derselben Stufe kämpfen wie ein Super Saiya Jin, jetzt war er noch stärker. Kurilin, sein erster richtiger Freund und Kampfgefährte war der gleiche geblieben, aber auch so war er vielleicht der stärkste Mensch auf der Erde.

Eine andere Aura brachte Goku aus seinen Erinnerungen. Es war Vegeta, unverkennbar und einzigartig, war seine Energie über mehre Kilometer Entfernung spürbar. Das brachte den Saiya Jin auf den eigentlichen Grund seines Besuchs.

Einige Momente lang überlegte sich Son Goku, ob es nötig war Vegeta in die ganze Sache einzubeziehen und er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es unbedingt notwendig war. Auch wenn das Ganze nicht leicht werden wird, nicht für ihn selbst und besonders nicht für Vegeta.

Diese Entscheidung veranlasste Son Goku zu einer anderen Handlung. Er hielt wieder mitten in der Luft an, konzentrierte sich auf einer bekannten Aura und verschwand, kurz nachdem Piccolo und Son Gohan ihn als winzigen Punkt am Horizont erkannt haben.

„Wo ist er hin?", fragte Son Gohan ehe sich selbst, als Piccolo, der neben ihm flog.

Der Namekianer schloss die Augen, es war ihm ein Leichtes die bekannte Aura zu finden, als er sie fand war er ein wenig überrascht sie dort vorzufinden, wo er sie am wenigsten erwartete, bei Meister Quitte.

Son Gohan wartete geduldig, bis Piccolo etwas sagte, denn offensichtlich wusste sein grüner Begleiter wieder Mal mehr als die anderen. Doch Piccolo schwieg, es war allein Son Gokus Sache, er hatte offenbar eigene Pläne. Um nichts in der Welt wollte Piccolo sich und den andren die Überraschung verderben. Das Leben hatte gewisse Vorteile, wenn man Son Guku zum Freund hatte, es wurde nie zu lange langweilig.

Meister Quitte war auf seinen Besuch bestens vorbereitet. Er wusste, dass Son Goku früher oder später wieder in seinem Turm auftaucht. Er erschien mitten im Raum und sah den Meister schuldbewusst an. Sie haben sich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und jetzt brauchte der Saiya Jin seine Hilfe. Der Alte Meister hatte seinen Besucher bereits erwartet. Er wusste nicht warum SOn Goku die magischen Bohnen brauchte, aber er ürde schon einen Grund haben.

„Guten Tag, Meister Quitte", sagte Son Goku und für einen winzigen Augenblick konnte der Meister in dem Krieger den kleinen Jungen erkennen, der vor langer, langer Zielt seine Hilfe gesucht hatte.

„Son Goku!", sagte der Alte, „du hast dich ja, ganz schön verändert.", stellte er ohne die geringste Verwunderung fest.

„Ich brauche eure Hilfe, Meister!", sprach Goku und versuchte die Gedanken an die bevorstehende Mission aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen.

Meister Quitte sah Son Goku prüfen an. Es war erstaunlich, dass die Gedanken des Jungen immer noch ein offenes Buch waren. Tatsächlich, wenn er in der Tat das vorhatte, was in seinem Kopf durchging, dann brauchte er jede Hilfe, die er kriegen konnte.

„Gut!", sagte der Meister und reichte Son Goku einen kleinen Beutel, „sie warten schon lange auf dich. Benutze sie klug, aber was sage ich da, du kennst dich ja schon aus."

Son Goku lächelte verlegen. Er hatte mit einer ähnlichen Situation gerechnet, aber es war doch etwas merkwürdig, für den Krieger.

„Geh schon, man erwartet dich!", sagte der alte Meister und Son Goku konnte den Anflug eines Lächelns erkennen. Er nickte, konzentrierte sich auf Bulmas Aura und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden. Meister Quitte schaute auf die dichte goldene Wolkedecke herunter.

„Früher war es für ihn eine Herausforderung hierher zu kommen! Heute ist er in der Lage diese Welt ohne jede Anstrengung zu vernichten. Wie sich die Zeiten ändern!"

Son Goku landete mitten in der Menschenmenge. Was ihm sofort einen kräftigen Hieb von Bulma einbrachte.

„Bist du denn wahnsinnig?!", schrie die Frau, „wie kannst du es wagen hier ohne Einladung aufzutauchen und mich so zu erschrecken?!", und der mächtige Krieger schien zu schrumpfen untern dem wütenden Blick einer alten Freundin. Sie verpasste ihm einen letzten Schlag und warf sich ihm um den Hals.

Es tat gut, alte Freunde wieder zu sehen, nach so langer Zeit haben sich alle stark verändert, nur Piccolo und Vegeta sahen immer noch genau so wie früher aus. Während Son Goku von seinen Freunden und seiner Familie begrüßt wurde, stand Vegeta daneben und betrachtete mit gespielter Verachtung die ganze Szene.

Was war dieser Kakarot nur für ein Typ? Seine Gütigkeit war einfach ekelhaft, er hatte keine Ahnung, was es hießt ein Saiya Jin zu sein! Vegeta versuchte zu erkennen, was an Son Goku anders war, doch er konnte nichts merken. Jedes Mal wenn dabei war diese Veränderung zu erkennten entglitt sie ihm wieder. Er schien wie immer zu sein, er lachte, spielte mit seinen Söhnen und hörte sich geduldig eine „Du-bist-ein-schreklicher-Ehemann-Prädigt" von ChiChi an. Doch etwas ist anders geworden. Aber was?

Plötzlich machte Son Goku einen Schritt auf Vegeta zu. Jetzt oder nie! Er ging noch mal im Kopf die einzelnen Schritte durch. Es wird klappen. Es muss klappen! Eine blitzschnelle Bewegung und Vegeta war gelähmt. Ein gezielter Schlag, schnell und präzise.

In dem Raum wurde es still.

„Mischt euch nicht ein!", sagte Son Goku mit eiserner Stimme und ohne sich umzudrehen, „diese Sache gehet nur Vegeta und mich was an." Gohan erschauderte ein wenig, sein Vater wirkte plötzlich viel kälter und grausamer, als Son Gohan es je von ihm kannte.

Son Goku spürte das Entsetzen, das von den anderen ausging und die Wut, die Vegeta verströmte.

„Tut mir leid, Vegeta, aber es geht nicht anders!"

Son Goku schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, dann legte er seine Hand auf Vegetas Stirn. Ohne Schwierigkeiten fand er das, wonach er suchte. Eine dunkle Stelle in den Erinnerungen. Er lenkte langsam Vegetas eigene innere Energie auf diese Stelle. Nach einigen Augenblicken spürte er, dass er Erfolg hatte, Vegetas Erinnerungen kehrten zurück. Das Ganze hatte nicht ein Mal drei Sekunden gedauert.

Vegeta konnte sich nicht rühren. Sein Körper schien sich in Stein verwandelt zu haben. Innerlich kochte er vor Wut, wie konnte dieser Mistkerl es wagen ihn auf so eine hinterlistige Weise anzugreifen?!

Plötzlich fühlte er, wie etwas in seinem Kopf mit einem grellen Blitz explodierte. Das Licht schien sein Gehirn im Brand zu setzen, noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er solche Schmerzen erlebt. Und dann war es vorbei, genau so schnell wie es gekommen war.

Son Goku ließ seine Hand sinken. Er hatte alles gemacht, was er konnte, nun war es an Vegeta die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung löste er Vegetas Erstarrung auf, der Saiya Jin sank zur Boden.

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht, du Hund?", keuchte er, sein Körper gehorchte ihm immer noch nicht einwandfrei.

„Tut mir leid, aber es musste leider sein", sagte Goku und erinnerte sich an den Moment, an dem er selbst das erfahren hatte, was jetzt in Vegetas Kopf langsam Gestallt annahm.


	3. Die neuen Wahrheiten

Die neuen Wahrheiten

**Die neuen Wahrheiten **

Son Goku erzählte etwas. Aufgeregt ging er im Zimmer auf und ab und anscheinend fragte er etwas, doch Vegeta hörte nichts, die Welt um ihn herum schien in tausend Teile zerberstet zu sein. Als Son Goku sich zu ihm herunter beugte und ihm etwas ins Gesicht fast schon schrie, hörte Vegeta ihn endlich.

„Wir müssen dahin, Vegeta! Wir müssen nach Rothos fliegen!", Son Goku versuchte sich zu beruhigen, „unsere Eltern könnten noch am Leben sein!"

Er ging wieder im Zimmer auf und ab. Sein Haar wurde nun endgültig weis, seine Augen grün und seine Aura wurde jetzt sogar für Bulma deutlich spürbar. Die Verwandlung war fließend, fast so als würde Son Goku es gar nichts ausmachen, so als ob dies sein eigentlicher Zustand war. So als ob diese Verwandlung keine Schmerzen verursachte. Als er an dem Tisch vorbeiging, bekam die darauf stehende Vase kleine Risse, Bulma runzelte verärgert die Stirn.

„Beruhige dich!", hörte Son Goku Piccolos ruhige, aber besorgte Stimme im seinem Kopf, „du bringst uns alle um wenn du so weiter machst!"

Son Goku blieb plötzlich stehen, worauf ihn alle Anwesenden mit leichter Verwunderung ansahen. Er atmete durch und sein Haar wurde wieder schwarz und auch die Aura verschwand wieder. Bulma atmete erleichtert auf, ein Saiya Jin, der die Selbstkontrolle verliert war nichts Gutes und auf so einen Gefühlsausbruch in ihrem Wohnzimmer konnte sie getrost verzichten. Son Goku versuchte sich selbst zu erklären warum er so aufgedreht war. Ihm war es niemals wichtig, etwas über seine richtigen Eltern zu wissen und es war ihm auch nicht wichtig zu welcher Klasse Krieger er angeblich gehörte, solche Sachen waren immer nichtig für ihn. Er betrachtete den alten Son Gohan, als seine einzige Familie und alles andere war unwichtig.

Und außerdem hatte er sich in seinem bisherigen Leben nur selten damit beschäftigt wer er war und woher er kam. Doch seit dem er Vegeta kannte, war der Gedanke etwas mehr über seine Rasse zu erfahren nicht mehr so abwegig, auch wenn er es immer noch nicht erntshaft vorhatte.

„Ich erinnere mich!", sagte Vegeta plötzlich und drehte sich zu Son Goku um, „ich kann mich erinnern. An deinen Vater, er war der Kommandeur der Palastgarde! Er war der beste Freund meines Vaters!", sagte Vegeta entsetzt und sah verwirrt in die Runde.

Diese Erinnerungen waren neu! Bis zu diesem merkwürdigen Ritual, dass Kakarot mit ihm durchgeführt hatte, waren diese Erinnerungen gar nicht da! Und doch wusste Vegeta, dass sie echt waren. Fiezers Gehirnwäsche war also tiefer gehender als er immer dachte. Jetzt war sein Kopf voll von neuen Bildern. Er sah sich und Kakarot als Kinder, sie trugen fast die gleiche Kleidung und kämpften spielerisch mit einander, er erinnerte sich auch an das Gefühl, dass er damals hatte. War das Freundschaft?

Er sah das Bild eines Mannes, der genau so aussah wie Kakarot heute, nur mit einer Narbe im Gesicht. ergab ihm und Kakarot Ratschläge zur Kampftechniken, er spielte mit ihnen und erzählte ihnen lange Geschichten, über die alten Zeiten. Vegeta sah wie dieser Mann und sein Vater, King Vegeta, Seite an Seite kämpften und feierten.

Der Gedanke traf Vegeta wie ein Blitz: Kakarot war kein Unterklassekrieger! Er war ihm, dem Prinzen der Saiya Jins, ebenwürdig! Mehr noch er war sein Freund! Der Gedanke war schwer zu verdauen. Sein ganzes bewusstes Leben, hielt er sich für den letzten der Oberklassekrieger. Und sein ganzes Weltbild fiel in einem Augenblick zusammen. Die Erinnerungen tauchten in seinem Kopf auf und verschwanden wieder, er konnte und wollte sie nicht fest halten, doch sie blieben und immer häufiger sah er ganze Szenen, aus seinem frühern, seinem _richtigen_ Leben.

Als Nächstes sah er sich und Kakarot an dem Ufer eines Flusses in der Nähe des Palastes. Er war übermütig und fiehl in die tobenden Fluten, das eisige Wasser drückte ihn nach unten und die Kräfte wichen aus seinem Körper. Dann sah er wie Kakarot ihn aus den tobenden Fluten herauszieht und dabei selbst fast ertrinkt! Und er erinnerte sich an die Worte des Schwurs, den sie damals einander brachten:

_Durch Leben und Tot! Durch dein Blut und mein Blut!_

_Von heute und für immer sind wir Brüder!_

_Seite an Seite durch das Leben und Tod!_

_Bei meiner Ehre und der Ehre meiner Väter schwöre ich dir,_

_du bist mein Bruder!_

Er erinnerte sich auch an eine Kapsel, die in die Dunkelheit des Himmels flog, in dieser Kapsel befand sich, sein bester Freund, nein, sein Bruder! Alles was danach kam, war ein einziger Alptraum, er sah wie seine eigene Fluchtkapsel abgeschossen wurde, wie sein Vater und der Kommandeur der Palastgarde, der genau so aussah wie Kakarot heute, von Fiezers Truppen gefangen genommen wurden. Danach kam Friezer selbst und das schreckliche Gefühl lebendig begraben zu sein.

Entgeistert sah sich Vegeta um, Bulma sah ihn besorgt an und sagte etwas zu ihm. Er verstand nicht was. Neben Bulma standen seine Kinder: Trunks und Bra, die Bulma so sehr ähnelte, auch sie sahen sehr besorgt aus. Dann blieb sein Blick auf Kakarot stehen.

Es war kaum zu ertragen. Er sah genau wie der Kommandeur der Palastgarde aus. Kakarot war der lebende Beweis dafür, dass diese gerade durchlebte Erinnerungen echt waren. Wusste er was damals passiert war? Konnte er sich ebenfalls an alles erinnern? Sicher! Er weis es ganz bestimmt, dachte Vegeta, er denkt nicht, dass ich verrückt werde, er weis was ich gesehen habe! Er hat dasselbe gesehen!

„Du muss selber entscheiden, an was du glaubst!", hörte er Kakarots Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Vegeta sah Son Goku wie eine Erscheinung an, so, als ob sie einander zum ersten Mal begegneten. Er machte ein Schritt zurück, sah sich noch ein Mal um dann drehte er sich zum offenen Fenster um und flog mit der höchsten Geschwindigkeit, die er einnehmen konnte davon. Die Vase auf dem Tisch ging zur Bruch, der Tisch wurde umgeworfen und nur Son Gokus Schutzschild bewahrte das Zimmer vor der völligen Verwüstung.

Son Goku sah ihm ein Augenblick nach! Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er wie Piccolo sich von der Wand löste und offensichtlich Vegeta flogen wollte.

„Las, ihn! Er muss alleine sein. Das was er gerade erfahren hatte ist nicht so einfach zu verarbeiten!", sagte er zum Namekianer Piccolo zog die Augenbrauen hoch, blieb aber stehen.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los!!", Bulma sprang auf und ging auf Son Goku zu, „was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Was muss er verarbeiten?", sie kreuzte die Hände vor der Brust, offenbar fest entschloßen Antworten zu erhalten. Son Goku sah die Versammelten an, sie alle hatten ein Recht auf eine Erklärung.

„Es ist schwer zu erklären. Aber bei meinem Training bin ich zufällig auf einen Planeten namens Aroth gestoßen. Auf diesem Planeten traf ich einen Mann der Malic heißt. Er hat mir etwas erzählt, an was ich auch nicht glaubte, genau so wie Vegeta jetzt…."

„Erzähl endlich was passiert ist, sonst werde ich ungemütlich!", knurrte Bulma.

„Kurz gesagt er hielt mich im ersten Augenblick für meinen Vater!", sagte Son Goku und sah sich um, um zu Reaktionen seiner Zuhörer zu beobachten. Die Worte erzielten ihre Wirkung, alle sahen mehr als überrascht aus, nur Piccolos Gesichtsausdruck blieb wie immer undurchschaubar. Um keine Gelegenheit für Fragen zu lassen führ Son Goku sofort fort.

„Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich ihn überzeugt hatte, dass ich nicht Bardock bin, er war sehr erstaunt, dass ich noch am Leben bin, noch erstaunter war er als er erfuhr, dass ich mich an gar nichts erinnern kann. Also hatte er mit mir dasselbe gemacht, was ich vorhin mit Vegeta tat, es hatte alle Erinnerungen wach gerufen. Es ist schon merkwürdig, aber alles was wir von Vegeta wissen, alles, was wir über mich wissen, dass alles ist nicht Wahr, zumindest nicht ganz."

In Raum herrschte eisiges Schweigen.

„Friezer hatte mehrere Versuche unternommen, die Saiya Jins unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, als alles nichts nützte beschloss er uns zu vernichten. Er war schon damals nicht in der Lage uns unter Kontrolle zu halten…. aber er war in der Lage uns zu vernichten. Darum hatten es meine Eltern und die Eltern von Vegeta vor, uns in Sicherheit zu bringen, sie wollten uns auf einen Planeten schicken der weit genug war, um uns Zeit zu geben erwachsen zu werden und unsere volle Kraft zu erreichen. Nun ja, ich hatte es geschafft, Vegeta nicht! Ich verlor bei dem Absturz mein Gedächtnis, Vegeta wurde einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen. Ihm wurden falsche Erinnerungen gegeben, mehr konnten sie nicht tun, sein Wille war schon damals zu stark für sie."

Bulma schauderte, zum ersten Mal, seit Radsdiz, zur Erde gekommen war und die ganze Geschichte offenbarte, sprach Son Goku von sich als von einem Saiya Jin.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das nicht alles war", murmelte Piccolo ohne jemanden anzusehen. Son Goku sah den Namekianer durchdringend an und nickte.

„Dass, was Vegeta so schwer macht an all das zu glauben, ist die Tatsache, dass er und ich, genau so wie unsere Väter und Großväter vor uns Freunde waren." Es wurde noch stiller, wenn eine Steigerung überhaupt möglich war.

„Es war immer so. Mein Großvater, war der Kommandeur der Palastgarde und der persönlicher Leibwächter des Königs, als Vegetas Großvater König war, mein Vater hat diese Rolle bei Vegetas Vater übernommen…. Und ich, wäre Friezer nicht gewesen, würde an die Stelle meines Vater treten, um meinen Freund und König zu beschützen", dass alles sagte Son Goku mit einer festen Stimme, ohne Emotionen und vollkommen ernst.

Es war für alle anwesenden mehr als ungewöhnlich Son Goku so sprechen zu hören. Aber sie alle spürten die Veränderung in ihren Freund, er wurde ernster und sein ganzes Auftreten war ganz anders. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er wirklich ein Saiya Jin.

Vegeta versuchte die Bilder in seinem Kopf zu verdrängen, sie wieder verschwinden zu lassen. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er landete auf derselben Stelle, an der vor sehr langer Zeit selber zum ersten Mal auf der Erde landete. Hier fand sein erster Kampf mit Kakarot statt. Noch immer trug die Erde die Spuhren dieses Kampfes, doch allmälig wuchsen auch hier wieder Bäume.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte Vegeta so etwas wie Bedauern, gleichzeitig war er so wütend, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er war wütend. Auf Friezer, weil er seine Familie zerstörte, weil er ihn dazu gebracht hatte gegen sein besten und damals einzigen Freund zu kämpfen und weil er ihm zu jemanden gemacht hatte, der er gar nicht war. Und er war wütend auf Trunks, auf seinen Sohn der aus der Zukunft kam und Friezer vernichtete, weil er ihm damit endgültig die Möglichkeit genommen hatte sich zu rächen. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bedauerte er sein Verhalten, auch wenn er wusste, dass er nicht daran ändern konnte.

Vegeta bündelte seine ganze Wut, seine ganze Erbitterung und schleuderte es mit aller Kraft mit einem Schrei gegen den abendlichen Himmel. Die Gegend um ihn herum bebte, die Kraft und die Energie seiner explodierenden Aura rissen jungen Bäume aus dem Boden, Steine zerfielen zu Staub.

Viele Kilometer entfernt spürten seine Freunde seine Wut, sogar Bulma fühlte die Aura ihres Mannes, so als ob er neben ihr stehen wurde. Sie sprang auf und lief zum Fenster, doch sie konnte nur die friedliche Skyline der Stadt sehen, und irgendwo im Norden ein Aufleuchten.

Vollkommen kraftlos sank Vegeta zur Boden. Es hatte keinen Zweck, die Erinnerungen zu leugnen, sie zu verdrängen. Sie waren echt und langsam fühlte Vegeta, dass diese Erinnerungen ihm gut taten. Es war gut zu wissen, das sein Leben nicht so schlimm war wie Friezer es gerne hätte, dass trotz allem was dieser Monster mit seinen Erinnerungen und Gefühlen anstellte, er jetzt die Wahrheit wusste. Tief in seinem Bewusstsein fühlte er ein vertrautes Gefühl der Verbundenheit und bald darauf hörte er Kakarots Stimme in seinem Kopf:

„Glaube mir es war für mich nicht einfacher es hinzunehmen. Und es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass Friezer schon tot ist. Und dass ich damals versäumt hatte ihn mit eigenen Händen zu Strecke zu bringen, dass wir es nicht gemeinsam getan hatten."

Erst jetzt merkte Vegeta wie sehr Kakarot sich veränderte, seine Stimme klang kälter und echte unverfälschte Wut vibrierte darin. Die Gütigkeit, die Kakarot so sehr von ihm selbst und anderen Saiya Jins unterschied, war vollständig verschwunden, Vegeta wusste, das der nächste Gegner von Kakarot keine Gnade erwarten kann.

Vegeta schloss die Augen und Konzentrierte sich auf Kakarots vertraute Aura. Es war so, als ob man sich an ein vergessenes Lied erinnern würde. Die Verbindung zur Kakarot lebte langsam in Vegetas Geist auf. Sie bestand zwischen ihnen, seit dem Tag am Fluss, seit dem Schwur, denn sie als Kinder abgelegt haben.

„Du warst schon immer viel zu gut, schon damals auf Vegeta", hörte Son Goku in seinem Kopf und er spürte wie Vegeta kaum merkbar lächelte, „aber wir werden unsere Rache noch bekommen, alter Freund." Seine letzten Worte wunderten Vegeta noch mehr als die Tatsache, dass er sie vollkommen ernst meine. Sehr viele Kilometer entfernt lächelte Son Goku und atmete erleichtert auf.


	4. Die Rückkehr ins Leben

Nun der erste mssiv überarbeiter Kapitel mit einer Lemon Szene. Hoffentlich habt iht Spaß beim lesen.

**Die Rückkehr ins Leben **

Der Rückweg war für Vegeta wie der Rückkehr ins Leben. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er, dass er nach Hause zurückkehrte. Er war zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit wirklich frei, kein Schatten lag mehr auf seinem Leben, er fühlte sich stärker als nie zuvor. Er wusste, dass nicht alles sich verändern wurde, dass er für vieles noch nicht bereit war, noch nicht.

Aber einige Dinge, aber, hatten sich bereits verändert, seine Wut und Neid auf Kakarot waren verschwunden, er fühlte sich nicht mehr von ihm bedroht, was er aber immer noch, nicht öffentlich zu geben wurde. Sein Weltbild setzte sich zu einem neuen Muster zusammen.

Er flog auf das Haus zu, in dem er schon seit Jahren mit Bulma und den Kindern lebte. Noch nie betrachtete er es las ein Zuhanse, noch nie freute er sich hier her zurück zu kommen, zu seiner Familie. Als er im Zimmer landete, war nur Bulma dort. Sie saß in einem Sessel gegenüber dem Fenster. Sie sah ihn schon von weitem, genau wie er sie schon von weitem gesehen hatte und deswegen unbewusst schneller wurde.

Sie stand erst auf als er mit beiden Füssen neben ihr auf den Boden landete, zum ersten Mal wusste er nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Doch er musste gar nichts tun. Langsam kam Sie auf ihn zu und hob die Hand, sie fuhr zärtlich über seine Wange mit der Hand, wie sie immer tat wenn sie alleine waren. Dann hob sie die andere Hand und berührte seine Augen und seine Lippen. Vegeta kannte diese Berührungen, aber noch nie hatte er sie so genossen.

Seine Frau war so voll von Zärtlichkeit und Liebe, dass er diese Gefühle fast Körperlich spürte. Warum hatte er das früher nie gemerkt?

Endlich fand er sich wieder und schloss Bulma in seine Arme, er drückte sie fest an sich und spürte wie sie die Umarmung erwiderte und ihre Arme seinen Rücken und seine Nackenhaare berührten. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so dankbar diese Frau bei sich zu haben. Und noch mehr wunderte er sich, dass sie keine Fragen stellte, dass sie ihn nicht anbrühlte oder etwas Schweres nach ihm warf… Sein Verhalten hätte es verdient, dass Zimmer sah immer noch etwas mitgenommen aus.

„Ich bin da, Vegeta! Ich bin immer da! Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. In gleichen Augenblick spürte er ihre Lippen auf den seinen, und die Welt hörte auf zu existieren und nur die Frau in seinen Armen war noch da. Zum ersten Mal flüsterte er die Worte die er schon so lange sagen wollte:

„Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich auch…. ich werde dich immer lieben",

Bulma lächelte und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihren Ehemann was ihn zum Aufstöhnen brachte.

„Tu das nicht. Ich kann mich sonst nicht länger beherrschen", sagte mit heiserer, zitternder Stimme, er wollte den Augenblick nicht ruinieren, er wollte Bulma nicht überrennen.

„Ich will, dass du die Beherrschung verlierst, begreifst du es?", flüsterte Bulma und ihre Häde glitten über seine Brust und die Oberarme.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", flüsterte er und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände. Langsam küsste er sie, während ihre Hände sein Hemd aufköpften. Bulma wunderte sich über Vegetas Beherrschung, noch nie hatte er so etwas getan. Sex mit ihm war immer heiß, berauschend und immer war Vegeta derjenige, der das Ganze beherrschte. Jetzt war es so zärtlich, wie nie zuvor. Als er geduldig die Bluse aufköpfte, anstatt sie einfach herunter zu reisen, überkamm Bulma ein Schauer.

„Vegeta…."  
„Tschsss…. Das ist neu für mich, sei geduldig", er lächelte, „ich habe heute so viel Neues erhalten, daher will ich auch dir etwas neues geben." Sie zogen sich gegenseitig aus und Bulma fühlte sich berauscht, von den sanften, flüchtigen Berührungen.

Seine Lippen fanden ihre Brust, er zog mit der Zunge kleine Kreise um die Brustwarze, während seine Hände immer weiter forschten.

Bulma stöhnte leise und ihr Mann lachte auf.

„Wie ich sehe bin ich gut, in dem was ich tu."  
„Oh… du bist verdammt gut. Willst du mich foltern? Ich will…"  
„Ich dacht ich bin der Ungeduldige von uns beiden…"

Er hob sie hoch und drang in sie ein, Bulma warf den Kopf zurück. Sie schwebte auf seinen Schenkeln und genoss jede seiner kraftvollen Bewegungen. Er hielt sie fest, so dass sein Mund immer noch ihre Brüste liebkosen konnte und ihre Hände glitten über seine Schultern und Nacken. Sie kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen und ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Schultern. Er kann einige Augenblicke später und als er sich in ihr ergoss stöhnte Bulma unter einem neunen Orgasmus auf. Er sank mit ihr auf den Boden und sie blieb auf seinem Schoß sitzen, als er sie an sich drückte und ihr etwas in Sayan ins Ohr flüsterte, was sie nicht verstand.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen drangen in das Zimmer und krochen langsam durch den Raum, bis einer auf dem Gesicht der Frau stehen blieb, Bulma drehte sich zur Seite und öffnete die Augen. Vegeta war immer noch da. Ihr Kopf ruhte aus seiner Schulter, seine Arme hielten sie in einer leichten Umarmung fest. Sie hatte noch nie die Erfahrung gemacht neben diesem Mann, nach einer Liebesnacht aufzuwachen und sie genoss jeden winzigen Augenblick dieser Zweisamkeit. Auf seiner Schulter bemerkte sie die Spuren ihrer Fingernägel und die Erinnerung an die gestrige Nacht ließ sie erröten. Noch nie hatten sie sich so oft geliebt wie gestern Nacht, er nahm sie noch drei Mal, das letzte mal war es wild und ungestüm, so dass sie jede seiner Beruhrungen immer noch spürte.

Als die Sonnenstrahlen sein Gesicht erreichten öffnete er sofort die Augen. Etwas in ihm machte einen Glückssprung, als er die Frau neben ihm sah. Er fragte sich warum er früher darauf verzichtete, neben dieser Frau aufzuwachen.

„Guten Morgen, Liebster!", sagte Bulma und küsste zärtlich seine Lippen.

„Ich leibe dich, hatte ich das schon erwähnt?", fragte Vegeta und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich vollkommen.

„Ja. Das hast du, ein paar tausend Mal heute Nacht."

Vegeta lachte und küsste seine Frau. Er ging ins Bad und nach einigen Sekunden hörte Bulma das Wasserhauschen. Er kam zurück, dass Wasser perlte seinen Oberkörper herunter. Hier und da waren einige Narben, die selbst der Körper eines Saiya Jins nicht zu heilen vermochte. Das Verlangen erwachte ihn ihm, doch er zwang sich an andere Dinge zu denken. Aber bevor er das tat, gab er Bulma einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss der ihre Sinne vernebelte und sie benommen zurückließ. Danach stand er auf und fing an sich anzuziehen, faszinierend beobachtete Bulma den nackten Körper ihres Mannes, er war perfekt, trotz der Narben, sie machten diesen Körper nur noch attraktiver.

Plötzlich fiel ihr der letzter Tag wieder auf und der Gespräch mit Son Goku.

„Wirst du weg gehen?", fragte sie, „ich meine wirst du mit Son Goku weg gehen um deine und seine Eltern zu retten?", sie stand auf und hüllte sich in einen seidenen Morgenmantel.

Vegeta, der Gerade den Kampfanzug anlegte, drehte sich um.

„Kakarott hat euch alles erzählt?", fragte er, sein Gesicht wurde ernst und er war wieder ein Krieger. In seinen Augen sah Bulma sah Erleichterung.

„Gut! Dann weist du vermutlich schon alles", Vegeta klang wirklich erleichtert. Son Goku hatte ihm die Aufgabe abgenommen Bulma über seine Erfahrungen berichten zu müssen.

„Ja, Son Goku hat uns Einiges erzählt. Das Meiste geht nur dich und ihn etwas an, deswegen werde ich nicht nachfragen, aber wenn du darüber reden willst, du weist ja, ich bin da."

Ja, das wusste er. Sie war gestern da als er sie brauchte, ohne Fragen zu stellen, ohne Antworten zu erwarten. Aber irgendwie wusste Vegeta, dass er eine Erklärung schuldig war.

„Unsere Eltern sind höchstwahrscheinlich immer noch am Leben. Rothos ist ein ungewöhnliches Planet, er hält jung, das hängt an seiner Lage im Weltall."

„Es ist vermutlich nicht alles?", sie kuschelte sich in eine Decke ein.

„Nein. Dieser Planet beraubt uns Saiya Jins aller Kraft! Es macht uns verwundbar und schwach. Rothos ist ein Planet, den Friezer als Gefangenenlager benutzt hatte. Die Lager gibt es immer noch, keiner hat dort mitgekriegt, das Friezer tot ist, darauf wette ich. Es war vollkommen normal, dass es nur ein Mal in 10 – 15 Jahren nach Rothos kam."

„Warst du dort?"

„Nein! Es war weder mir, noch Raddiz oder Nappa gestattet Friezer nach Rothos zu begleiten. Jetzt weis ich warum."

„Aber warum hat Friezer eure Eltern nicht umgebracht? Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber es währe doch einfacher."

Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es bereitete ihm wahrscheinlich größeres Vergnügen sie erniedrigt und hilflos zu sehen."

Bulma spürte den Zorn ihres Mannes und sie verstand ihn, sie konnte nachfühlen was in Vegeta vorging. Sie wusste auch, dass sie ihn nicht festhalten konnte und sie wollte es auch nicht, am liebsten wurde sie ihn begleiten. Sie hatte genug Zeit zwischen den Kriegern verbracht, um zu wissen, sie sich um ihre Haut währen kann.

„Pass auf dich auf", flüsterte sie, ohne Vegeta anzusehen und sie wollte schon gehen als er sie festhielt.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht deuten.

„Ich will, dass du auf dich aufpasst, wenn du auf Rothos bist, denn ich werde hier auf dich warten, und ich will es nicht umsonst tun!", sie versuchte so selbstbewusst wie nur möglich zu klingen, scheiterte aber, denn Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter.

Vegeta zog seine Frau an sich.

„Denkst du, dass ich _dieses Mal_ ohne dich gehe? Du begleitest mich! Und wenn ich dich in den Raumschiff tragen muss!", sagte Vegeta ernst und seine Worte klangen wie ein Befehl, aber seine Augen strahlten.

Bulma lächelte überrascht, solche Reaktion hatte sie nicht von ihm erwartet und doch war sie froh, dass er das sagte, es ersparte ihr die Überzeugungsarbeit, die eventuell in Drohungen und Wutausbrüchen enden würde.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", flüsterte Bulma und schmiegte sich an ihren Mann, und im selben Augenblick bedauerte Vegeta, dass er seinen Kampfanzug bereits angelegt hatte.


	5. Schweren Herzens

Da ich die vorherige Woche nicht posten konnte kommen heute gleich zwei Kapitel

**Schweren Herzens**

Son Gohan öffnete die Augen und blinzelte gegen die Sonne. Gerade sah er wie sein Grosvater Bardok wirklich war. Er sah seinen Vater und Vegeta, die als Kinder am Ufer eines Flusses spielen, er sah den Absturz der Kapsel, in der sein Vater saß und er könnte seine Wut und Verbitterung spüren.

Son Goku nahm die Hand von der Schulter seines Sohnes.

„Es ist bei weitem nicht alles", sagte er, „aber alles andere ist nicht so wichtig!"

Gohan nickte, das genügte völlig. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, was seinen Vater so veränderte und Son Goku gab ihm gern diese Möglichkeit. Aufmerksam betrachtete Son Goku seinen Sohn, etwas beschäftigte ihn, das konnte er deutlich fühlen. Und er ahnte sogar was seinem Sohn solche Sorgen bereitete.

„Ich bin immer noch ich!", sagte er und Gohan sah seinen Vater verblufft an, „ich denke du machst dir Sorgen um mich, nicht war?", fragte Son Goku und sein Sohn nickte.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe mich zwar verändert, aber ich bin immer noch ich. Ich erinnere mich an jeden einzelnen Tag meines Lebens. Ich erinnere mich noch an den Tag an dem ich Bulma im Wald traf und an den Tag an dem ich zur Herren der Schildkröten kam. Und wie Kurilin mein Freund wurde. Ich weis immer noch wie ich gegen Tenshinhan oder Piccolo kämpfte. Ich weis immer noch, wie deine Mutter aussah als ich sie zum ersten Mal traf und wie glücklich sie war, als du geboren wurdest. Und wie glücklich ich selbst war als ich dich oder deinen Bruder zum ersten Mal in den Händen hielt."

Son Gohan wurde kaum merklich rot. Ja, jetzt sah er wieder seinen Vater so, wie er ihn kannte und er ihm wurde bewusst, dass es nichts in der Welt gab, dass Son Goku grundlegend verändern könnte. Plötzlich wurde Son Gokus Stimme düster.

„Ich weis auch, wie ich gegen Raditz kämpfte und dann später gegen Vegeta und Nappa, wie sehr ich sie vernichten wollte. Und ich erinnere mich an die Abende mit meinem Vater, auf dem Heimatplaneten der Saiya Jin, und an die Tage, die ich mit einem Freund verbrachte, mit Vegeta. Wir waren wie Brüder! Er war nicht mal annährend so, wie man denken konnte. Und überhaupt war alles ganz anders." Son Goku war wütend und jetzt versand Son Gohan warum.

„Es wird ein Vergeltungskommando werden!", sagte Son Goku leise, er freute sich schon auf seine Rache. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben freute er sich auf Rache, er konnte es kaum abwarten. Ein Saiya Jin war in ihm erwacht und jetzt wurden seine Feinde keine Gnade erwarten. Gohan sah seinen Vater ganz genau an. Ja, es war immer noch sein Vater, nur hat er etwas in sich entdeckt, was bisher verborgen war. Liebend gern würde er seinen Vater begleiten, aber wie dieser treffend bemerkte, musste jemand „da bleiben und nach dem Rechen sehen".

Auch Gothen war enttäuscht, dass er nicht mit kommen dürfte, aber genau wie sein Bruder begriff er warum das nicht ging. Gothen war sehr beeindruckt, als sein Vater ihm einige Erinnerungen zeigte, es war ganz faszinierend zu sehen, wie seine richtigen Großeltern aussahen, oder wie schön der Planet Vegeta war.

Die beiden Brüder nahmen sich vor unbedingt wieder mit dem Training anzufangen, damit sie eines Tagen so sein könnten, wie ihr Vater und Großvater es waren. Piccolo würde ihnen bestimmt gern helfen, denn auch er würde auf der Erde bleiben, um „die Burschen in Auge zu behalten."

Als Son Goku sich zuletzt von seiner Enkelin Pan verabschiedete, teleportierte er sich zu ChiChi, die scheinbar auf ihn gewartet hatte. Er sah ihr in die Augen und begriff auf einmal, dass sie sich verabschieden wollte.

„Du kommst nicht mit, nicht war?", fragte er und seine Frau nickte.

„Warum?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es gibt einige Gründe", antwortete sie und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Was den, zum Beispiel?", er sah seiner Frau an, dass sie ihn nicht in ihrer Nähe haben wollte.

Sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus, ihre Augen schauten zu ihrem Mann hoch.

„Ich sterbe, Son Goku", sagte sie ruhig.

„Was für ein Unsinn…."

„Doch es ist so, wie es nun Mal ist. Ich werde sterben, vermutlich nicht heute oder morgen, aber schon sehr bald."

Goku setzte sich.

„Was redest du da?"

„Ich habe Krebs."

Einen Augenblick lang saß Goku wie betäub da. Warum hatte sie ihm nie etwas davon erzählt? War er so ein schlechter Ehemann?

„Kann man denn…."  
ChiChi schüttelte den Kopf-

„Nein, man kann nichts tun. Das Krebs ist schon im letzten Stadium es hat berets alle Organe befallen."  
„Warum hast du geschwiegen?"  
ChiChi sufzte und setzte sich auf den Tisch, um so auf einer Augenhöhe mit ihrem Ehemann zu sein.

„Ich fühlte mich gut, es gab keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Und ich war beschäftigt… während du und die anderen die Welt gerettet habt, gab es für mich andere Dinge zu tun. Mach dir um Gottes willen keine Sorgen. Du hättest es doch nicht wissen können, ich selbst habe es erst vor ein paar Wochen erfahren."

„Aber wir können doch….", begann er, doch sie winkte ab.

„Nein, können wir nicht!", unterbrach ihn ChiChi ungeduldig, „wir sollen endlich aufhören uns an die Dragonballs zu wenden, jedes Mal wenn uns danach ist. Und außerdem will ich es nicht. Und ich will auch nicht, dass man mich nach dem Tod wieder zurückholt."

„Was wird dann auch den Jungs? Und aus mir?"

ChiChi lächelte.

„Die Jungs kommen schon lange ohne mich zu Recht und du bist ohne hin nicht sehr hilfebedürftig. Ihr tut nur so als ob, in wirklicheit brauchte mich Son Gohan schon seit der Sache mit Zell nicht und außerdem hat auch noch Piccolo, der wird auf ihn aufpassen. Goten:.. er eifert dir zu sehr nach, als dass er meine Hilfe brauchen könnte, ich kann keinem der Jungs etwas beibringen. "

„Doch ChiChi, ich brauche dich und die Jungs auch. Wir werden dich immer brauchen!"

„Sei nicht albern, Goku. Außerdem habe ich es mir gründlich überlegt, ich weis, was ich tu."

Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden.

„Wissen es die anderen schon?"

„Nein, aber ich habe bereits Vorbereitungen getroffen, um ihnen meinen Willen unmissverständlich klar zu machen."

„ChiChi, ich…"

„Lass es Goku. Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, ich kenn dich doch. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen", sie seufzte, „ich habe schon so viel in meinem Leben erlebt, dass durchaus für zwei oder sogar drei Leben ausreicht und jetzt will ich Ruhe haben", sie klang müde, aber sicher, „Goku, ich habe die Zeit mit dir sehr genossen, du hast nichts falsch gemacht, gar nichts. Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Ich kenne dich nur so, wie du bist und nicht anders und ich liebe dich so und nicht anders."

Benomen schaute Son Goku zur Boden. Er wusste, dass er nicht tun konnte, um ChiChi zu überreden.

Sie hob seinen Kopf und strich ihm die dicken schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Wie sehr liebte sie diese unbändigen schwarzen Haare und die ruhigen blauen Augen! Wie genoss sie die Berührung dieser starken Arme, die Wärme seines starken Körpers.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir eine Bitte erfühlst", bat sie.

„Jede!", versprach er ohne zu zögern.

ChiChi runzelte lächelnd die Stirn, Zögern war nichts, was man mit Son Goku in Verbindung bringen konnte. Sie schaute ihn an und fragte sich ob er tatsächlichihre Biete ausführen würde, sie hoffte es. Für ihn.

„Ich möchte, dass du dir eine neue Frau suchst und mit ihr glücklich wirst", sagte sie und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„ChiChi, wir werden uns ganz bestimmt bald wieder sehen, ich bin mir sicher, dass du im Jenseits…." Wenn er sie schon nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen konnte, dann war das die letzte Möglichkeit für ihn.

Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf, auch dass hatte sie im Vorfeld überlegt.

„Nein, ich werde darum bitten, dass meine Seele genau wie alle anderen behandelt wird." Son Goku schloss die Augen, das bedeutete, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde.

Sie schwiegen wieder eine Weile.

„Du hast dir alles gut überlegt", stellte er fest, „so sei es, ich werde deine Wünsche erfühlen", versprach er mit matter, tonloser Stimme, die so gar nicht zu ihm passte.

Sie nickte zufrieden, ganz gleich wie, aber er gab ihr sein Wort und so, wie sie ihn kannte würde er dazustehen.

„Gut! Wenn es so weit ist, werde ich den Jungs alles erklären. Und mach dir keine Sorgen um mich und quell dich auch nicht mit sinnlosen Vorwürfen, du hättest an meiner Entscheidung nicht ändern können."

Er drückte sie an sich und für eine Weile standen die beiden bewegungslos da. Er wusste, dass es nichts und niemanden gab, der sie überreden könnte, etwas an der Entscheidung zu ändern. Es war auch sinnlos hier zu bleiben, ChiChi würde es ihm übel nehmen, wenn er sich entschließen würde sine Pläne zu ändern.

Schweren Herzens verabschiedete er sich noch ein Mal von seiner Familie und flog zu dem Raumschiff, das von Bulma für den Flug vorbereitet wurde. Als er eintraf beluden Vegeta und Trunks das Schiff mit Vorräten. Trunks würde in Bulmas Abwesenheit die Leitung der Firma übernehmen, was ihm so gar nicht behagte. Er verstand es sehr gut die Geschicke der Capsul Corporation zu lenken, aber viel lieber würde mit seinem Vater losziehen.

„Na endlich! Wir wollten schon ohne dich abfliegen", sagte Bulma, „und wo ist ChiChi?"

Ohne aufzublicken ging Goku an ihr vorbei in das Innere des Schiffs.

„Sie kommt nicht mit", sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Bulma sah ihm nach. Sie würde nicht nachfragen, irgendwann würde er selbst alles erzählen.

Son Goku kam nach einigen Minuten in der neunen Kampfuniform heraus und half beim Beladen des Schiffs, dabei sah er niemanden an und verlor kein einziges Wort.


End file.
